Six Degrees of Separation
by jasmyn-writer
Summary: Under different circumstances there are different people. Having left school, Hermione never imagined meeting Draco again, but I guess that proves there's just six degrees of separation.
1. Default Chapter

-*-Six Degrees of Separation-*-

-Currently Untitled-

Papers and parchments shuffled loudly on the desk of one Miss Hermione Granger, the sound echoing throughout the dimly lit lab. As quills were collected, and piles made new, the 20 year old women stood up, and with the flick of a wand transfigured the whole desk into the size of a matchbox. Desk now in purse, Miss Granger promptly apparated from the building, not before notifying Prilla, the one house elf for the labs.

Large paintings covered the walls of a nicely furnished apartment. Of course the contents of these paintings were sound asleep, which just reminded Hermione of her overwhelming tiredness. Plopping down on a large, comfortable sofa, Hermione rubbed her temples, wondering what sort of charm could ease her mind. 

"Finally." 

Practically jumping out of her skin, Hermione swore under her breathe as she noticed Jaimie Murtogg's - a good friend of hers - head in the fireplace.

"And I thought you'd never leave that god-forbidden lab. Been waiting for you since twelve, you know?" Jaimie's scowl quickly turned into a kindly smile as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know how it is. You just can't leave that one thing unfinished, and suddenly hours have gone by..." A loud sigh filled the silence, accompanied by Hermione once again plopping down on her sofa. "I was the last to leave, 'cept for the house elf, of course."

"You're over worked Hermione, you know it too. Relax, take a holiday. Go to a party, get out. I know some people -"

"Don't you try to set me up with someone, that's the last thing I need. I just need to focus on my studies, this is my last year, you know? It is very important."

"Don't be stupid, everyone knows that you know more than all of your professors put together -"

"That is not true! Professor Liddle has a lot to teach me, so does -"

"Let's not have this fight again. Come to have coffee with me? We could go to that nice muggle place, Cafe La Rounda, very pretty, nice views. You know the one?"

"I've got class -"

"Skip it, god knows they'll let you. Meet me at eleven, ok?" Barely waiting for the slight nod of approval Hermione gave, the head disappeared. Another sigh filled the room.

Nonchalantly, Hermione conjured up some strong tea and sat back down on her sofa, cuddling the hot mug for a moment, before picking up a large book. Letting go of all her worries, Hermione became engrossed in the book, leaving her world for the wonderful world of the book.

--

A/N Hi! Haven't written fanfics in a while, so please be nice. Not very long, next one will be longer. Hope ya like! 

Next Chapter: The meeting. The plans. No Draco yet, sorry.

Review, review, review, review, review, review, etc.


	2. Coffee

-*-Six Degrees of Separation-*-

-Coffee-

"You made it."

"You knew I would. And I'll have you know Professor Van Mil was not happy about me not going to class." Hermione pulled out a chair and eagerly looked at the menu. "Haven't eaten since early last night, I'm starved."

Jaimie studied Hermione for a moment. "When's the last time you've gotten out. I mean really gotten out, none of this dinner with the professors crap." Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, you know my studies have been keeping me very busy..."

"Yeah, thought so. Look, there's a party tonight, nothing huge, but a friend of mine - Ralph Dervish - is holding it. You should come with me."

"Jaimie," Hermione whined, "You know I'm not that sort of a person. And I hate muggle parties, they're always crashed."

"He's not a muggle. His house is on the floo network and everything. Come with me! If not for your sake, for mine. It'll be fun! We can dress you up and everything." Jaimie pleaded her case, knowing that Hermione would accept.

"Fine. But first you must promise not to try and set me up with anyone."

"But Hermione, you haven't seen anyone since Daniel. And that was ages ago."

"Do we have to talk about this? Can't you just promise? Just for one night?"

"Fine, I promise, but only for tonight."

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?" Hermione dropped her head in a pitiful manner.

"A fun night."

"It was a rhetorical question, Jaimie." Jaimie rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day? The party doesn't start til nine." Hermione played with her coffee, obviously trying to avoid the question. "And don't say go back to the lab. Please."

"You just assume that that's what I'd do!" Hermione shot an angry look at her friend.

"Fine. What are you going to do?" Hermione went back to playing with her coffee. "Aha! I knew it! Why don't you come with me? We can buy you some clothes, have a late lunch at this great little Italian place I found, and get ready at my place."

"You won't let me leave until I agree with everything you say, will you."

"No wonder you're a genius. Stop playing with your coffee! Speaking of genius workings, how is it?"

"...You mean, my work?" Jaimie gave a nod, "It's pretty amazing. You know that I'm working on the essence of magic? I mean, why can some people work magic, while others - muggles - can't? Is it a gene? Does the same thing apply to animals? What MAKES something, or someone, magical? Of course, I studied a lot of muggle science, which is pretty amazing in itself, because looking at how they perceive the world, magic isn't physically possible. And that is how we define magic, isn't it? Activities that aren't physically possible..."

--

A/N You like? Please review.

Next Chapter: The party. Draco. Fun!


	3. Party Time

-*-Six Degrees of Separation-*-

-Party Time-

They say only six people connect everyone in the world to every other person. Every person in the world! Imagine that, anyone - from a celebrity to a small child in Iraq – is connected to you, and you to them. You're connected to all of them. Just six people. Six degrees of separation.

**

"I don't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Oh come on, it's too late to have second thoughts now. Take this floo powder."

"I mean, look at me! I look nothing like myself!"

"And you look great; now take this powder –"

"I don't think I want to go."

"Hermione, are you going to make me hex you into obliviation?"

"Don't be stupid, I'd hex you first."

"Exactly, so let's hope it doesn't get to that. Take this powder, and let's go."

Hermione sighed. She patted down her ruffled skirt, and took a handful of powder. She lifted it up and down in her hand, as if weighing it. Her brow furrowed, obviously deep in thought.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" And with that Jamie pushed an un-expecting Hermione into the fireplace. Blue flames (A/N or green flames? Ugh, can't be bothered to look it up) licked up around her, and saying the address of the party, she disappeared. 

Promptly appearing in a smoke filled room, Hermione surveyed her surroundings while waiting for Jamie. The room seemed to be quite large, although not much could be seen through the smoke. It was filled with a mass of bodies, a lot dancing to the music that could be heard over all conversation. Hermione thought that no one had noticed her, til someone poked their head out to get a better look of her.

"Hey babe! Nice -" Whoever had spoken was quickly slapped, though not, unfortunately, by Hermione, who immediately crossed her arms, covering her chest. Jamie appeared next to Hermione.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I forgot something."

"What? Lipgloss?"

"Don't be mean! Like I'd forget my lipgloss."

"Nothing huge, huh? Looks pretty big to me." Hermione gestured towards the mass of swarming bodies. Jamie rolled her eyes in return.

"This is obviously just where the music is, come on." Jaimie grabbed Hermione's arm, and pulled her into the mass of swarming bodies, catching Hermione off guard. "We'll go say 'hi' to Ralph, and then get something to drink." Hermione had no choice but to oblige to Jamie's instructions.

Ralph was very nice, and even recognised Hermione.

"You were that girl that danced with Viktor at the Yule Ball. Yeah, I was at Durmstrang at the time. Small world, eh? Well, you sure have grown up." He laughed, and spoke a few kind words to Jamie. Then they were off to the drinks.

Hermione started chatting amicably to a wizard who was also in the science field. Jamie had gone off to dance with some other friends of hers, and Hermione was quite content on her own. Being right in front of the music, Hermione had to charm her ears to not hear so much, but it also meant that there was constantly that mass of swarming bodies, and occasionally people would come out and chat to her. She found this slightly comforting, that at any time she could just disappear into these bodies without seeming overly rude.

Another person irrupted from the bodies, and Hermione had the odd sensation of deja vu as he did. He got a drink, and then stuck around, chatting to Hermione. They were talking about the music, when Hermione realised something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione blinked a few times, stuck a finger in her ear and took it out, and considered lifting the charm on her ears.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you said Draco..."

"Malfoy. Yeah, I did. You ok?" Hermione considered lying about who she was, but stopped to take a good look at the person who tormented her thoughout school. His silver-blonde hair, his muscular torso, his eyes... He looked great.

Of course, Draco had always looked great. In school he was what every girl wanted, and probably, Hermione assumed, what every girl got. But she was not going to lye to this git. They were adults.

"Nothing. I'm Hermione Granger. We went to Hogwarts together, remember?"

"Oh yeah, thought you looked familiar. Small world, eh?" Draco chuckled to himself, not seeming to want to share his private joke. Being the second time she heard that phrase, she practically ignored it. "So, Granger," He emphasised her name, "what have you been doing since breaking the record for amount of NEWTS?"

Hermione thought of retorting, but held herself back, reminding herself that they were adults, and that he had no choice - he was raised that way. "Well, I got into a university - best in the world, actually - and studied science. Science of magic." She was about to expand on it, when she realised he probably wouldn't care. He wasn't a caring sort of person. "Probably nothing that interests you."

Hermione thought Draco looked slightly taken aback by this comment. "No, I'm interested. Amazing stuff, magic I mean."

Draco? Interested in science? Interested in what Hermione had to say? Not only was the world small, but it was also twisted.

--

A/N Like it? Ugh, it's late, and I'm going to bed. gnite.

Next Chapter: The rendezvous of Draco and Hermione. Where else can they meet?!?! Help please. 

And of course the pleading for reviews. plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review. plz.


End file.
